Retribution
by TheRadiantDawn
Summary: The one thing about the Winter Soldier is that he doesn't get sad...he gets even. Wishing to punish the people responsible for destroying his life, the Winter Soldier receives help of another powered individual who was wronged like he was. Emma Fay. Both desire to take down HYDRA, but have differing ideals on how to do it. Will it tear them apart? Bucky/OC
1. Just a Weapon

Emma stood in front of a news vendor. After paying a dollar, she retrieved the newspaper that she had just purchased. The Washington Post, or the 'Washington Compost' as she liked to call them, were one of the most biased newspapers she knew, but Emma couldn't pass this one up.

Written in big, bold letters were the words: **"WINTER SOLDIER: SAVIOR OR MENACE?"**. A dark and blurry picture of a man taking down two HYDRA agents was displayed on the cover, the most distinct feature of the photo being the metal arm. Underneath it was a photo of Captain America testifying in front of Congress with a mocking headline: **"CAP CLAIMS WINTER SOLDIER IS INNOCENT."**. Emma looked at the newspaper with disgust, they always were looking to take every person and every situation out of context. _'Sensationalism sells, while the innocent pay.'_ She thought to herself.

Everything had changed since New York was attacked by the Chitauri. The world thought the craziest things were a billionaire playboy in a metal suit, a giant green rage monster, a costumed hero from the 40's, a sexy Russian assassin, and a guy who shoots arrows.

Her existence would blow them out of the water.

Everyone thought the Battle of New York was the end of the world, and in some ways, it was. Ever since that day, the world had changed and it was the perfect moment for someone like Emma to remerge.

"Emma!" chided a sharp voice.

Emma immediately snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her mother, who gave her a look of disapproval upon seeing the newspaper. "Come on! We're leaving!" Isobel said, this time with more irritation. Her green eyes were wide and the wrinkles prominent in her skin. Anyone would think the world was coming to an end with the way Isobel spoke to her. Emma let out a sigh and walked towards their car, in no hurry at all. She didn't need mind reading to know how irritated and clingy Abby was towards her. Emma slammed the door as she scooted into the backseat.

"We all set?" Evie asked, starting up the car. Her younger sister had just started learning how to drive, and even Emma feared that her powers wouldn't be enough to save them if they got in a car accident. Abby let out a stressful exhale of breath before settling into her seat. "Can't wait to get out of here."

"Really? Because you couldn't wait to get into this town," Evie said in a resentful tone. She hated having to move away again because of HYDRA. But, it was the only way to stay safe and anonymous from both the evil terrorist organization _and_ the government.

Isobel noticed that Emma had stolen the newspaper, giving her a look of disapproval. Not for stealing it as much as what the contents of them were. "Really, Emma?"

"It's just a newspaper, Mom," Emma answered. "Guess the Winter Soldier isn't as bad as he seems. He killed two FBI agents who turned out to be HYDRA and saved some guy who is speculated to have powers."

"Emma, for the hundredth time, you are not going after HYDRA," Isobel stated with a groan, leaning her head of short curls back.

"They have Dad though—" Emma insisted.

 _"—Emma."_ Isobel cut her off.

Evie let out a long groan. _'Here we go again…'_ Emma could hear from her thoughts. _'Em, please don't piss Mom off.'_

Emma suppressed the need to say anything, because it was true. Emma bit her tongue, knowing not to get too emotional or her powers would act up once again. Though living in a roof with her mother made that impossible. She drove Emma insane sometimes. "Who said anything about crime fighting? All I did was buy a newspaper." Emma said with an eyeroll.

She could feel the anger forming deep in her chest, the irritation with her mother growing…. The stirring wheel suddenly jerked wildly, causing the car to swerve quickly in a zig-zag. "Emma, _stop!"_ Evie exclaimed. This time it was more out of fear than in a chastising way. Emma immediately felt her irritation dissipate, as did the appearance of her powers.

Isobel let out another exhausted sigh. Four years of this felt like an eternity to her. She didn't know how much more she could take this and Emma felt guilty for having caused it. "Mom, calm down," Evie said, although their daughter could clearly hear them. "We've talked about this."

"I know, I know, Eve." She exhaled, pulling out her inhaler and promptly using it. Emma even wondered if Isobel had asthma considering how much she seemed to use it around her in these stressful situations. On the drive home to their apartment in downtown Seattle, it soon began raining. Something that Seattle was most famous for. Emma leaned against the cold window, which fogged up with each breath from her mouth.

It was a peaceful night in the heart of downtown Seattle, the air was cool and the streets were lit with life. The constant noise of traffic and people was soothing to Emma, like a nighttime rain. And Seattle was one of the rainiest places in Washington. Anyone who didn't like any of these things would have a hard time adjusting to life in Seattle. But so far, the only thing that Emma Fay had a hard time adjusting to was life without her father.

* * *

The warehouse was packed with tough-looking people. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, FBI agents, scientists, police, and businessmen were among them. But in the end, they were all a part of the same body, just different heads. They were HYDRA and the Winter Soldier had tracked them to this very meeting. It wasn't difficult for him to break the HYDRA agents—that was if they didn't kill themselves with cyanide.

For this meeting, it was a simple weapons exchange. The undercover HYDRA agents were going to give a stash of weapons to the ones working directly under HYDRA. It was a small step and the Soldier knew the climb would be long, but he hoped it would because he wanted to take time in killing them all.

Smashing through the glass window, suspended by a rope, the Soldier unloaded the rounds from his carbine assault rifle as he descended through the air. There was shouting and a couple of agents fell to the ground either dead or wounded. The Soldier counted four agents being left before reloading the assault rifle.

One agent jumped out from his hiding space with a handgun—a big mistake. The Soldier merely batted the gun out of his hand before drawing his metal arm back and socking the agent in the face. The strong blow was enough to knock the agent out and his metal arm whirred. It was still slightly malfunctioning since his fight with Steve Rogers.

The Soldier was temporarily entranced by the thoughts that he just barely managed to roll behind a bunch of crates and dodge bullets. After the agents had run out of bullets and were reloading, the Soldier swung around and fired. A grenade was launched from the rifle and a fiery explosion destroyed the crates stacked, as well as the agents. He could hear them screaming, crying out in agony. The Soldier walked towards the inferno as burning debris and fire rained down upon him. He looked upon the destruction with apathy before noticing one of the agents he shot earlier moving. Agent Karl O'Neal. The agent could hear the loud footsteps of those combat boots and knew the Asset was near.

O'Neal was suddenly thrown against the side of the crates that hadn't been ravaged by gunfire or explosions. He found himself staring into the blue eyes of the Winter Soldier. They seemed to be emanating the very fire that started to consume the building. That made O'Neal even more terrified, aside from being unable to breathe from the Winter Soldier's grip.

"O'Neal," the Soldier said in his monotone voice. "I remember you, you would stand by and watch as they strapped me to the machine and erased my memories."

 _"Soldat—"_ O'Neal replied in Russian, causing the Winter Soldier's grip to tighten on his throat. "So, the—rumors were true—you broke free—"

"I will only ask once, where is Alexander Pierce?"

"You think—a grunt—like me knows where our leader, Alexander _fucking_ Pierce, is?"

A wooden plank that was aflame dropped from the ceiling and landed right beside the Soldier. He was not at all phased by the warehouse filling up with smoke and fire. "I'll take the names of other higher-ups," the Soldier ordered him. "And you may or may not make it out of this alive."

"Never—" He hissed. _"—Traitor."_

Immediately after O'Neal said those words, the Winter Soldier snapped his neck. O'Neal's limp body fell to the cement ground. He _dared_ to call _him_ the traitor, but it was true, he was a traitor. He was once a soldier of the United States Army and served in World War II. Then he was captured by HYDRA and turned into their weapon. They made him a traitor. But that wasn't at all what O'Neal was implying. Didn't matter anymore.

The Soldier quickly looked around for the weapons that they had agreed to transfer. He walked towards the table the HYDRA agents had been gathered around and grabbed the silver suitcase lying on there. The Winter Soldier quickly gathered their weapons before the flames and the intense heat became too much for him. By the time he got outside, he could see the flashing red and blue lights from around the corner. The Winter Soldier made his escape by scaling the building next to the blazing warehouse next to them.

The Soldier pried open the window to the abandoned building he had been staying in. The nighttime breeze felt good against his feverish face. The Soldier found himself covered in soot from the fire and his long hair was a mess. Though it wouldn't give him as much relief as knowing what was inside the silver suitcase. They weren't trading guns or other weapons, it was something much better. Much worse. The suitcase had a lock but the Soldier easily snapped the whole thing open. Inside was a large orange folder with numerous files inside stacked inside it, almost two inches tall. But the thing that intrigued the Soldier the most were the two bold words written on the top: **EMMA FAY**.

* * *

After helping Isobel and Evie unload the groceries, Emma rushed to her room and slammed the door. Judging from the thoughts of Isobel and Evie, they both knew what Emma was up to. But both were smart enough to realize they were powerless to stop Emma once she had her mind set on something. Although they had tolerated her sneaking out late nights to fight crime, when it came to HYDRA, that was a completely different story.

Emma typed in the words 'Winter Soldier' into Google and with the next click was flooded with over eighteen million results in half a second. She could see the photos of him in the Images bar, some old and new, all spanning over the course of seven decades. There were a couple that had Captain America in them, back during World War II, when he was just a soldier. Not the Winter Soldier.

It hadn't been until the HYDRA uprising that Emma learned just who the Winter Soldier was. He had always been enigmatic and Emma had learned not to ask questions. That was her biggest mistake. It wasn't until she discovered her ability to read minds that Emma realized the truth. It appeared that the Winter Soldier did as well.

The Winter Soldier had been taking down numerous HYDRA agents still within the government. This led to confusion everywhere as despite the good he had been doing, the United States still condemned him for his past actions. All that was now revealed on the internet. Well, some of it, most of it was in secret HYDRA code. Something that Emma wasn't trained to decode. She doubted that the Winter Soldier could, he was after all, just a soldier. Just another weapon to HYDRA.

Something they both had in common.

There was a knock at the door. Emma sensed that it was Evie, much to her relief. She didn't want to deal with her mother's antics at the moment. "Come in," Emma said, shutting her laptop. The door opened and Evie entered. She was already dressed in her pajamas and her long brown hair in a ponytail. "What is it?"

"You know what it is, Em." Evie answered, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Actually, no I don't, I'm not reading your mind at the moment. I promised you and mother the privacy of your thoughts," Emma replied with a slight smile, which soon faded.

That made Evie scoff at her. "Since when did Mom become 'mother'? And nothing is private with you around."

Emma didn't respond but that was good enough of an answer to Evie. Her younger sister glanced over to the newspaper. She could see the Washington Compost paper that she bought featuring the Winter Soldier, on the other one, had a picture of her father with the words 'TRAITOR' written on top.

"Did you…ever get to read his mind? Before the uprising?" Evie asked carefully. She was the only one in the family who wasn't afraid of her, who wasn't angry with her for being so stupid as to not knowing about HYDRA.

Emma pursed her lips. "It wasn't so much reading thoughts…as it was emotions…I wasn't very good and still aren't as good with telepathy…" Emma admitted. "I remember him smiling and talking to his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. co-workers…but on the inside…I could feel his anger and resentment."

"Emma, he's gone," Evie sighed. "Dad made his decision. He abandoned us for his anger and resentment."

Emma leaned towards Evie in a confrontational way. "How do you know that? How do you know he isn't being brainwashed like the Winter Soldier was?"

"You weren't brainwashed," Evie pointed out.

"No, I was manipulated. Maybe HYDRA is doing the same to him too."

"It doesn't matter, he's still a terrorist and a murderer."

Emma extended her hand and the newspaper with the Winter Soldier suddenly flew into her hand. She skimmed through the pages discussing what the Winter Soldier had done. "If the Winter Soldier was able to break free from his programming, I know I can free Dad from the hold HYDRA has on him."

* * *

 **Got a request to do this. I have no idea how I'm going to maintain uploading to this story and my other two stories but oh well. XD hope you enjoyed the intro.**


	2. A Night in Seattle

A terrified man ran for his life while he was pursued by three big, thug looking guys. But his foot slipped and he fell into a puddle in the dark alley way. The three thugs huddled around the man, cracking their knuckles. "Where's our fuckin' money, Oscar?" one voice demanded.

"I-I told you, I'd get it next week—"

"—You said that last week, and the week before," pointed out the second thug. "I'm tired of waiting, we'll give you a friendly reminder of what happens when you don't pay your due."

Before they could speak anymore, the three thugs were floored onto the ground as something—or _someone_ , fell right out of the sky and onto them. The girl dressed in black leather immediately got up off them, having jumped off the roof of the thirty-foot building and grand slammed them like a professional wrestler. The only thug that wasn't unconscious could see a strange swirl surrounding the left side of the girl, which she had used to tackle them. The energy surrounding her was clouded, but see through, and iridescent. Almost like a bubble. It acted as a shield to the girl dressed in black as she had remained unhurt from that jump.

"You're—" He was cut off by a empowered kick to the face.

"Glad I don't have to carry an ID card," Emma retorted. "People should know who I am."

"We _do_ know who you are," said Oscar, as Emma spun around in time to see him brandish out a gun. As if instinctively, a force field immediately forced in front of her when the loud bang of the gun went off. The bullet ricocheted off the iridescent force field, hitting Oscar in the shin. The middle-aged man let out a loud yelp and clutched his now profusely bleeding leg. Emma extended her hand and channeled her power through her hands, pinning Oscar to the ground. Oscar struggled underneath the invisible weight, it was as if gravity had suddenly been multiplied a dozen times over. He couldn't move, not even his own tongue to move his tooth filled with cyanide.

"That's not going to happen," Emma stated, probing his thoughts. She held her fingers out and Oscar felt another sharp pain as his own tooth was ripped from his jaw. Emma crushed her hand and the tooth was smashed into bits. Blood poured into his mouth. "I'm no dentist, so I apologize for ripping your tooth out like that. That must've hurt!" Emma said sarcastically, crouching down before Oscar. Her bright green eyes were gorging intently into his muddy colored ones. Oscar saw a haze of the same reflective energy going into his head. He then could feel it, the immense pressure. It felt as though someone were attempting to crush his skull.

"HYDRA knows I'm here, but I knew you were here first when you pathetically tried to lure me into this so-called trap," Emma motioned to her forehead. "I read minds, remember? Now, how did you find me? Please give me your thoughts."

When Oscar refused to answer, Emma held out both hands as more of the energy poured into his brain. More pressure, more pain, he hadn't been trained to resist this. The pain was unbearable and Oscar broke straight away. _"Your father!"_ Oscar exclaimed. "Your father—he ordered us to distract you while we retrieved your family! P-Please, make it stop!"

The fear caused her stomach to sink into her feet. All the possibilities of what could happen to them overwhelmed Emma. Had she been so foolish to go fight crime while in hiding? The anger at herself and HYDRA set in. Emma gritted her teeth, pulling back her fist and giving him an empowered punch to the face. The blow knocked the guy out and Emma knew he was unconscious. Emma reached out for the top of a metal garbage can, which flung telekinetically towards her. She hopped on the levitating ride and sailed through the cold, wet night towards her apartment.

* * *

"Where's David?" Isobel asked, disdainfully. "Couldn't even come out to greet his own wife and children?"

That made a couple of the HYDRA agents laugh in response, the leader of the team shook his head. "Afraid not, Mrs. Fay. But, don't worry, you'll see your hubby soon enough." Gomez said to her, watching while the other grunt finished tying Evie up. They threw her against the floor of the hallway beside Isobel.

"My sister is going to kick your ass when she finds out," Evie taunted. "She's gonna bury you alive."

"Well, big sissy isn't here now, is she?" Gomez asked, grabbing her by her long brown hair.

The lights and all electricity immediately went out. All of the HYDRA agents had their hands on their weapons and looking around the apartment warily. Evie smiled at Gomez through the darkness. "Wrong." She said delightfully.

"You may use deadly force, but we need the dumb blond alive!" Gomez said through his walkie-talkie, holding up his assault rifle. It had been so long since he last saw Emma's bitch ass face. He wasn't allowed to kill or disfigure Lady Omega, but Gomez was going to make certain she had a few scars to remember him by.

One of the younger HYDRA agents slowly moved down the hall, his night vision goggle was on. A bright green field of vision was before him. Yet, he still felt uneasy. How the _fuck_ were any of them going to be able to fight against the might of Lady Omega?

He lightly tapped against the door with the front of his gun and motioned to the other two agents down the hall for back up. "Come on out, Emma! We know you're here!" the cocky agent hollered. "If you don't, we're gonna start hurting Mommy and Sissy!"

As he slowly opened the door, a tall dark figure swooped over from the door frame and kicked the agent through the door of the room across from it. That was when the gunfire started. "Found her!" Taylor shouted over the ruckus. Taylor motioned for the agents to stop. "I won't warn you again, Omega! We have been given permission to shoot your Mom and sister if you don't cooperate!"

"Then shoot!" A voice yelled back. The voice of a man? This confused Taylor and the other agents immensely. While he stood there with his gun out, the figure hopped out from the room with shotgun drawn. A blast from the shotgun in the chest and Taylor was dead. His last thoughts were of how it wasn't Lady Omega.

An agent pulled out his handgun and fired, but the figure merely stalked towards him and deflected the bullets with his _metal arm_.

"It's the Winter Soldier!" one agent cried out.

"Shoot him!" Gomez yelled into the walkie-talkie.

The Winter Soldier grabbed the agent who had tried shooting him with the hand gun and stood behind him, using him as a meat shield while the other three agents unloaded all of their rounds on him. The agent let out a loud shrill scream of agony and the Soldier could hear every bullet pierce through his flesh. A sound that never bothered him. The Soldier then threw the agent's body at two of the agents, knocking them over. The third agent that was still free attempted to shoot the Soldier, but he ran fast and jumped off the coffee table—bringing his metal arm down on the head of the agent.

The agent immediately collapsed dead with blood pouring from the top of his smashed skull. The other two agents quickly got up and aimed, but the Soldier kicked one across the room and through the window of the two-story building. He grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and redirected it as the agent fired, loudly blowing a hole in the ceiling. The other agent attempted to grab his hand knife and stab the Winter Soldier in the neck. The Soldier merely snapped his wrist, causing the agent to cry out in pain. Tossing his shotgun aside, the Soldier grabbed the knife and jabbed it into the agent's neck. He could no longer cry out, instead, he gargled and choked on his own blood. The Soldier then threw him to the ground to bleed out and proceeded towards the hallway where Gomez was.

After taking out the agents crowded in the other small room, the Winter Soldier stood in the moonlight that poured through the window. He was wearing his black mask and bullet proof goggles, making him even more intimidating. Gomez was hiding behind Evie, a handgun pressed against the back of her head with one hand. A silver metallic ball shaped grenade in the other, slightly outstretched so the Winter Soldier could see.

Evie was trembling and on the verge of tears. "Please, please, let my daughter go!" Isobel cried, tied up and having fallen over in an attempt to scoot closer towards Evie. Gomez ignored the mulling cries of the woman.

"I didn't think you'd show up in these parts, Soldier," Gomez said as he flipped the switch on the grenade. It began to make a beeping noise. "But, at least I'll die an honorable death for HYDRA, for having taken you out as well."

The Winter Soldier merely stood there completely unaffected by the grenade that started beeping faster. He didn't even make an attempt to stop Gomez. That made Gomez wonder if the Winter Soldier really wanted to die seeing as how he was just standing there stoically. The Winter Soldier then spoke in his deep voice, through the mask. "I'm not the only one who showed up tonight." He simply said.

The grenade and gun were suddenly ripped from his hands by an unseen force. Gomez looked behind to see Emma Fay throw her hands towards the window, causing the frantically beeping grenade to zip through the window. Just as the glass shattered, there was a fiery explosion above the middle of the empty wet street. Emma could feel her eardrums hurting and the very ground shaking. While Gomez was too preoccupied with the explosive arrival of Emma, he didn't notice a flying silver disk hit him in the face. Gomez was certain it looked like the top to a metal trash can, and that his nose was also broken. Evie turned around and kneed him in the crotch before throwing him over to the Winter Soldier, who swiftly knocked him out with a bloody blow to the face.

Emma and Evie untied their mother before handing the rope to the Winter Soldier, who promptly used it to tie Gomez up. Still panting, Emma placed Isobel against the wall. She hugged her and Evie tightly. "I'm so sorry—" Emma apologized. "—HYDRA tried to dupe me in an alley—I wanted information out of them—"

Evie looked at her older sister exasperated. "They tried to dupe _you_ , the telepath?" she asked incredulously. Emma merely nodded, looking over towards the unexpected company standing in the middle of the moonlit hall. Isobel and Evie had almost forgotten and Emma could tell how terrified they were of the Winter Soldier. Emma got up and stood a few feet away from the Soldier. "I didn't expect you to show up here, Bucky," she said. "But, you have my thanks."

Although he expressed no sign of emotion, not that Emma could see his face, she lightly skimmed the outline of his mind. The Winter Soldier would've been able to tell if she was going in deep into his mind. He was no stranger to that and Emma respected his privacy due to how many times he had been mentally violated. The Winter Soldier said nothing. He still wore his dark tinted glasses and the mask. It was soon awkward and it led Emma to sigh loudly. "Would you please take the mask off? I don't want to talk to the Winter Soldier," Emma stated. "I want to talk to Bucky Barnes."

After another moment of silence, he spoke again through his mask. "Bucky Barnes is dead," he proclaimed, before removing the mask and goggles. "This is my real mask, Lady Omega."

"Don't _ever_ call me that," Emma nearly growled at him.

Bucky sneered at her when she said that. Her furrowed brows and that scornful look on her face made her look like a pouting little boy. After all those years and she was still the same stupid child that he knew. Just like Steve…he immediately pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"Why are you here?" Isobel demanded, stepping behind Emma. "Don't you have more people to assassinate?"

"I do, but no longer innocent people. Just the guilty," His blue eyes solely on Emma. "Just HYDRA. I found one of your files, which included your location. It lead me here."

Emma paused for a moment, wondering if Bucky had come to kill her. "I'm not HYDRA anymore, Buck. I had no idea what I signed up for. But when I did, I got the hell out of there." She pulled down the side of her leather jacket to show the thick bullet wound scar that was over her collarbone. "Even you tried to stop me when I left."

Bucky couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for that. He remembered chasing her down an alley, aiming the gun while she concentrated her power onto scaling the walls. "I know and I apologize for that, they made me do it."

He could see her green eyes glistening in the moonlight, and Bucky wondered if she was about to cry. "I know." was all she said. Emma couldn't have sounded sadder.

Bucky slowly stepping towards her. His footsteps were heavy and nearly echoed throughout the hall. Isobel and Evie stood uneasily as the intimidating man stepped towards the short blond girl until they were almost touching chests. Emma wasn't at all scared by the tall figure. No one would if they were capable of what she could do. Emma could see that he hadn't shaved in a long while, and his shaggy brown hair had grown out to his shoulders. Looking at his blue eyes, they were no longer empty like she remembered them. They were filled with rage and anger.

"Why are you here?" Emma repeated, crossing her arms.

"I just came to kill HYDRA agents and now that they're dead, I don't need to be here anymore," answered Bucky.

Evie let out a loud groan, before rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I am so happy that you two have reunited after such a long, grueling, and _violent_ journey," Evie said sarcastically. "Why don't you two talk about this over a nice cup of coffee while me and Mom remain in the darkness of our apartment that just so happens _littered_ with _dead_ fucking bodies!" she then shouted.

"I'm standing in front of you," Bucky told her in a calm voice, hiding how irritated he was. "You don't have to yell, also, if I hadn't of arrived, you'd be one of those bodies."

"Emma would've saved us!" Evie hissed right into his face. He wanted to smirk so badly at the little fool. It was wrong of her to talk so stuck up to someone as dangerous as him. The loud screams of the sirens drew closer. "You need to do a better job of hiding, _Fay."_ Bucky said in a scolding manner to her. He picked up the unconscious Gomez, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of feathers. Bucky stalked towards the broken window at the end of the dark hall. When Bucky saw that the three ladies had moved an inch from their spots, he beckoned to them.

"Hurry up, _Fay,"_ he said in a mocking voice, purposefully avoiding her codename. "Your cover is blown and there are dead bodies all over your apartment. I'd suggest leaving if I were you."

Bucky promptly jumped out of the apartment window _from the third floor._ Emma let out an exhausted sigh. Her night was just getting worse and worse. Emma wrapped one arm around her mother and sister's waist. She forced them to walk down the hall with her towards the window. "Emma, what are you doing?" Isobel asked in a loud voice, attempting to stop. But Emma was too strong for them. Only Evie completely trusted Emma, it wouldn't be long before the police arrived.

Emma concentrated on her energy, which poured out towards the bloodied rug in the living room. Emma pulled the rug with her mind—flipping the couch, glass coffee table, and dead agents out from underneath. Isobel heard the commotion and saw the ugly lime colored rug darting towards them. "You've got to be kidding me…" she groaned as the rug swept them off their feet and into the night.

* * *

 **Hopefully this one was more exciting than the last chapter. Wasn't sure how quickly I wanted the story to pick up. I personally don't like to drag things out too long, but you'll learn more about the history of these two as we go along. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
